Fada
by Gabi R. Cullen
Summary: Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga. E precisava se declarar. Decidiu então, convidá-la para escutar uma música que ele compôs, em um restaurante. -SasuSaku -


**Sinopse: **Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga. E precisava se declarar. Decidiu então, convidá-la para escutar uma música que ele compôs, em um restaurante.

* * *

_É hoje._ Ele pensava.

O garoto dos cabelos negros chegava ao seu destino; um belo restaurante com deck, no centro de Tóquio, e com um pequeno palco no deck, onde acontecem vários shows em todos os sábados.

O local era muito bem decorado, e parecia ser feito para ele.

Ele saia de seu carro com seu violão, guardado na capa. Chegara no local e falou com o gerente, sobre ele tocar lá, afinal, ele havia marcado. O gerente apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Preparou suas coisas em cima do palco e o deixou lá, sem ninguém. Sentou-se na mesa em frente e esperou uma pessoa especial se aproximar.

Logo sua visão escureceu e sentiu duas mãos cobrindo seus olhos.

- Adivinha quem é?

- Hmm... Sakura. – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Realmente não dá de brincar com você. – ela bufou, tirando as mãos do rosto do amigo. – E aí, tudo bom?

- Tudo. – ele disse. – E com você?

- Melhor impossível. – ela sorriu.

Conversaram por alguns minutos. Pode-se dizer que ela é a mulher da sua vida. Está apaixonado por ela desde o ginásio e agora, já está com vinte e poucos anos e formou-se em música, já que é a única coisa em que ele realmente se empolga em fazer e gosta. Após conversarem um pouco, ele disse:

- Fique sentada aí. – ele sorriu. – Eu vou fazer uma coisinha. – ele olhou em volta e viu que algumas pessoas se aproximaram do local onde haviam mesas perto do palco. Ela obedeceu e continuou sentada na mesa.

Ele subiu no palco, ajeitou o microfone e disse:

- Olá. – ele disse. Viu que as pessoas tornaram suas atenções à ele. – Me chamo Uchiha Sasuke. E estou aqui para cantar uma música, que compus secretamente para uma pessoa em que... Sou apaixonado desde o primeiro dia em que a conheci. – ele olhou discretamente para Sakura. – Pedi para que ela viesse aqui, para que eu pudesse lhe cantar essa música que fiz com todo amor e carinho que tenho por ela. – ele ajeitou o violão. – Espero que apreciem.

Viu que Sakura estava um tanto corada. Sabia que era ela. Estava realmente sem palavras, mas decidiu escutar a música.

Afinal...

_Fada..._

_Fada querida..._

_Dona, da minha vida._

_Você se foi._

_Levou meu calor._

_Você se foi._

_Mas não me levou._

A voz de Sasuke era uma melodia para os ouvidos da Haruno. Era tão bonita e a letra da música era tão bela. Ao cantar e tocar, ela lembrou-se do dia em que se mudou, no fim do colegial e voltou só depois da faculdade. Era por disso do por quê de "Você se foi".

_Lua... Lua de encanto._

_Ouça... Pra quem eu canto._

_Ela levou... Minha magia._

_Mas ela é... Minha alegria._

Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Sasuke e de Sakura. Ambos se entreolharam. Mas Sasuke logo continuou a cantar, com aquela bela voz que ele tinha.

_Vejo uma luz, uma estrela brilhar._

_Sinto um cheiro de perfume no ar._

_Vejo minha fada e sua vara de condão, tocando meu coração._

Ela lembrou-se de que, sempre que eles se abraçavam, ele dizia "Que perfume bom...". Soltou um leve suspiro e tomou um gole da água que estava na sua mesa, ainda olhando para ele. Não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos dos dele.

Na parte de "Tocando meu coração", ele fez algumas batidas de coração, batendo levemente com os dedos no microfone.

_Madrugada de amor que não vai acabar._

_Se estou sonhando não quero mais acordar._

_Minha história linda, meu conto, de amor..._

_Algo aqui me diz que essa paixão não é em vão._

_O meu sentimento é bem mais que uma emoção._

_Eu espero o tempo que for... _

_Minha fada do Amor._

Ao fim da música, várias pessoas aplaudiram, até mesmo Sakura. Ela notou que Sasuke não parava de olhar para ela, discretamente, ainda mais na parte "Algo aqui me diz que essa paixão não é em vão/ O meu sentimento é bem mais que uma emoção/ Eu espero o tempo que for, minha fada do Amor".

- E a minha fada... – ele disse, ajeitando o cabelo. – É a Sakura.

Todos olharam para a garota dos cabelos rosados, por que Sasuke não parava de olhar para ela. Ele pediu para que ela se levantasse, ela se levantou, um tanto corada. Aquilo deveria ser demais para ela.

Podia-se ouvir um "Beija! Beija! Beija!". Ele se aproximou dela e botou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Ela não disse nada. Ele apenas deu um pequeno beijo leve e apaixonado nela.

- Eu te amo... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, abraçando-a.

Ela aconchegou-se em seus braços.

- Eu sempre te amei, Sasuke... Desde o ginásio. – ela disse. – Perdoe-me por te fazer sofrer até esse ano...

- Eu já te disse, aquela vez. – ele sorriu para ela. – Eu espero o tempo que for... Minha fada do amor.

**Owari. **

* * *

**N/A:** Ai meu Deus. A One-Shot ficou tosquinha. ;-; Mas espero que gostem! Baseei na música: Fada do Amor, do Victor e Léo. Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Bye, até a próxima. Kyaa! -

**Gah-chan.**


End file.
